1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to truck equipment and specifically to a truck door locking system for the securing of a truck enclosure door in a closed position.
2. Designation of the Prior Art.
In the trucking industry, entry doors on the back of truck trailers, boxes and enclosures include means for the holding of the door in a closed position. These typically include a lever situated on the outside of the door with provisions made for the attachment of a padlock or other locking device. Unfortunately such locking means are easily and quickly removed allowing access to the truck enclosure. Typically unauthorized opening of the enclosure occurs when the truck or trailer is parked overnight and left unattended with the trailers parked parallel to each other in a row alignment. Unfortunately with conventional door locking systems, this facilitates unauthorized entry to the units. There are numerous locking devices which provide security to doors, however, they do not prevent unauthorized entry in a secluded area where constant surveillance is not available. Typical of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,354 to Williams disclosing a locking bar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,123 to Harms disclosing an outside mounted locking bar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,736 to Wilson disclosing a universal telescoping locking bar and U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,161 disclosing a securement for hatch covers. This art is not adaptable to truck doors which must under normal circumstances be freely operable and which are not accessible, i.e. locks, bars set from the outside of the trailer. Any locking device which is accessible from the outside is vulnerable and subject to being forcibly removed resulting in free access to the enclosure.